Chi Attacks
The ability to release/use chi for various attacks. Sub-power of Chi Manipulation. Variation of Energy Attacks and Life-Force Attacks. Also Called *Ki/Qi Attacks/Projection/Techniques Capabilities The user can release/use chi attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Chi Bolts:' Project chi that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Chi Blasts:' Release blasts of chi in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release chi blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Chi Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of chi. *'Chi Beam Emission:' Release beams of chi. *'Chi Blast:' Release chi over a specific target area. *'Chi Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of chi. *'Chi Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of chi. *'Chi Breath:' Discharge chi blasts from mouth. *'Chi Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Chi Cutting:' Uses chi to cut opponents. *'Chi Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with chi. *'Chi Pillar Projection:' Project chi pillars. *'Chi Spike Projection:' Project chi spikes. *'Chi Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of chi. *'Chi Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of chi that repels everything. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of chi. *'Omnidirectional Chi Waves:' Send out a wave of chi in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit chi from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of chi that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release chi blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release chi blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of chi. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of chi to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Attack Powers *Chi Augmentation *Chi Manipulation *Chi Projection *Force-Field Generation *Life-Force Attacks *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification Limitations *Overuse could exhaust/injure the user. *May take time to build up chi for attack. *May require martial arts training. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. *Chi Absorption could negate power. Known Users Gallery Goku's Beam Emission.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) can channel his ki into a single point into his signature Kamehameha... Goku Super Kamehameha.jpg|...even more of his ki with his Super Kamehameha... Goku's Kaio Ken Kamehameha.gif|... combine Kaio-ken technique and the Super Kamehameha for Kaio-ken Kamehameha... GokuSpiritBombFrieza02.png|...and gather huge amounts of ki from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects into Spirit Bomb, a massive energy sphere of destructive power. Robo Frieza Supernova.jpg|Frieza (Dragon Ball series) channeling his Ki into his planet destroying Supernova. SSB Vegito Final Kamehameha.gif|Vegito (Dragon Ball series) using his Ki to generate his signature Final Kamehameha. Kefla Gigantic Blast.jpg|Kefla (Dragon Ball Super) channeling her Ki into a her signature Gigantic Burst. Kefla Ray Blast.png|Kefla (Dragon Ball Super) unleashing her Ki in all directions with Ray Blast File:Shen,_The_Eye_of_Twilight_(League_of_Legends).jpg|Shen, The Eye of Twilight (League of Legends) File:OogwayTaiLung.png|Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) File:The_Mandarin.jpg|Mandarin (Marvel Comics) Iron-fist-living-weapon.jpg|Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) File:Bride_of_Nine_Spiders_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Bride of Nine Spiders (Marvel Comics) Iron Fist Super Punch.gif|Daniel Rand/Iron Fist (Marvel Cinematic Universe) File:HakkaiChiAttack.png|Cho Hakkai (Saiyuki Reload Gunlock games) launches a chi ball at Hazel. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers